<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380492">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist'>wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Plug, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Boundaries, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fangirls, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Harassment, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, biting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean wear a collar. Dean likes it more than he’ll admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wren's tags: supernatural, dean winchester, sam winchester, spnwincest, wincest, collar!kink, collar, deepthroat, blowjob, buttplug, leash.</p><p>Wren's warnings: Extremely light breath play, extremely light puppy play, embarrassed!Dean, and kinda-public sex.</p><p>Archivist's warnings: Minor exhibitionism in a public setting. Dean gets sexually harassed by a random guy. Incestuous sexual activity that is fully consensual, although there are parts where the consent is unclear until later in the fic. Slur use as part of humiliation play ("bitch").</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean kept his eyes downcast and hoped he wasn’t visibly blushing as he dropped his “groceries” onto the gas station counter. He could feel the clerk staring at the collar wrapped around his neck, the thick leather one with a dog tag on it that said “MINE.” The one Sam was making him wear. She hadn’t been the first one to stare at it today.</p><p>“Uh...” The gas station clerk seemed to finally find her voice. “Will that be cash or—”</p><p>“Credit,” Dean snapped, shoving his card at her. His foot tapped anxiously as the clerk rang up his various snacks and supplies. Reflexively, he raised a hand to tug at the collar, biting his lip when he felt it pressing against his throat. Sam had fastened it tight and told him not to take it off, cover it, or loosen it, and that if he did he’d be tied to the bed tonight and teased to the brink and then <em>left</em> there, still hard, while Sam got off and fell asleep in the next bed over. Dean didn’t think he could handle that, not after he’d been half hard all day just from wearing the thing, not that he’d admit that to Sam.</p><p>As soon as he’d paid, Dean snatched the groceries off the counter and stalked towards the door. He made a beeline for the Impala, trying to ignore the poorly-concealed giggles and whispers and stares coming from a pair of teenage girls. He thought he caught the phrase “totally hot” being urgently hissed, and in his mind Dean could almost hear Sam’s knuckles cracking.</p><p>Dean climbed into the Impala and slammed the door shut. As soon as he had dropped the groceries into the passenger leg space, he grabbed his erection and squeezed it with a groan, head tilting back against the seat. He’d been told not to remove his collar, but Sam had never actually forbidden an orgasm. He didn’t have to, Dean’s pride wouldn’t allow it. Giving in, becoming so desperate that he jerked himself off in the Impala just from <em>wearing a damn collar</em>? No way. Dean let out a frustrated breath and started up the car.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam was sitting on the bed and watching television when Dean opened the door and walked in with the groceries.</p><p>“Rations,” he announced, dropping them on the table and trying to act as if he didn’t have a growing erection. “Don’t suppose you’ve found a job?” He didn’t really want a job, because he and Sam had agreed that collar play was strictly off-job business. It just got both of them too worked up.</p><p>Sam gave him a smile and stood up, walking over to him. Dean’s breath caught when Sam grabbed the collar and yanked him close for a kiss.</p><p>“No jobs,” he murmured, still holding Dean close with the collar while his other hand ran down his brother’s chest. Dean returned the kiss eagerly and pressed his hips forward when Sam’s hand slid between his legs. Sam pulled back from the kiss and snickered, still keeping a tight grip on Dean’s collar.</p><p>“Frisky puppy,” he remarked.</p><p>Dean’s teeth clenched and his cock twitched.</p><p>“I bet you got some stares.” Sam tugged on the collar again and pulled Dean in so he could whisper in his brother’s ear, still feeling his erection. “Did you like having everyone know whose bitch you are?”</p><p>“...Shut up.”</p><p>“You must have. I saw your boner when you walked in.” Sam’s teeth scraped just under his ear and Dean couldn’t quite hold back a little grunt of pleasure. “You probably got checked out. People are always checking you out, running their eyes over <em>my</em> property. They all wish they had the other end of the leash, but that’s just for me, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Just for you, Sammy,” Dean panted as Sam kissed his neck. Sam dropped to his knees and held the backs of Dean’s thighs, kissing the hard ridge in his jeans. Dean closed his eyes and let out an appreciative moan. Sam started undoing his pants, giving him a taunting grin.</p><p>“Did you keep the collar on?” he asked.</p><p>Dean chewed his lip and looked away self-consciously. “...Yeah.”</p><p>“Did you cover it up with anything?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Bet you wanted to. Everyone staring at it, knowing what it meant.”</p><p>Dean didn’t respond, fidgeting nervously.</p><p>Sam started pulling Dean’s pants down, warm breath washing over his cock. “Did you loosen it at all?”</p><p>Dean’s breath hitched as Sam nosed under his cock to tongue at his balls. “N-no...”</p><p>“Mmm, good boy.”</p><p>Dean tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and panted as Sam sucked on and tongued at his balls before licking up the inside of his thigh to the base of his cock. When Sam’s mouth started working up the shaft, Dean closed his eyes and groaned. Sam was being weirdly un-dickish, considering it was collar time, but he couldn’t say he was minding the change. Sam’s mouth slid over the head of his cock and Dean groaned and thrust into his brother. God, not minding at all.</p><p>Sam fished something out of his jacket pocket as he sucked Dean’s cock, and Dean’s breath caught when he saw it was a plug. Sam pulled his mouth away and stood up, holding Dean close, lifting the plug and pressing it to his brother’s lips.</p><p>“Go on, good boy,” he breathed. “Get it nice and wet.”</p><p>Dean opened his mouth obediently and gave the end of the plug a lick. Sam grabbed the metal loop on Dean’s collar and tugged on it, pulling Dean’s mouth onto the plug. Then Sam slipped two fingers under the leather strap so it dug into Dean’s neck, holding him firmly in place as he pumped the plug in and out.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Sam breathed, licking his lips, “Your mouth was just made for this...”</p><p>When the plug was good and dripping, Sam pulled it out of Dean’s mouth and dropped back to his knees, instantly sliding his mouth over Dean’s cock again. Dean moaned when he felt the plug slipping between his legs, nudging against his hole. Sam looked up at him questioningly and Dean gave him a frantic nod to let him know he was ready. The plug started pushing in and Dean gasped.</p><p>“Oh god, Sam...” His hands were back in his little brother’s hair, tugging on it, guiding Sam’s lips up and down his cock as he slowly stretched around the plug. Dean bucked forward into Sam’s mouth and let out a whine when it slipped all the way inside him, filling him up. Sam’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed, spreading it, holding it tight as he bobbed his head up and down Dean’s cock.</p><p>“Ah... fuck... Sammy...” Dean was panting, clenching around the plug, groaning every time Sam sucked on the head of his cock. “F-fuck, Sam, that’s so good...”</p><p>Dean didn’t complain when Sam’s mouth slid off his cock and returned to his balls, lapping over them eagerly. When the motions suddenly stopped, though, leaving nothing but warm breath on his skin and silence from Sam, Dean became apprehensive. “Uh... Sam?”</p><p>“Hm.” Sam was eyeing the bag of groceries. “Look at that. You forgot milk.”</p><p>Dean went cold. “You... you never told me to get milk.”</p><p>“You sure? Could’ve sworn I did.” Sam gave Dean a grin and grabbed his pants, pulling them back up. “I guess you’d better go back to the gas station.”</p><p>Dean’s face turned red. His cock wasn’t just half-hard like it’d been before, it was <em>rigid</em>. And that plug was still inside him, filling him up and stretching him, making him feel hot and full and <em>owned</em>—“F-fuck, Sam, you can’t—”</p><p>Sam pulled Dean’s pants up and gave his ass a condescending pat. “Good boys always fetch what their masters tell them to.”</p><p>Dean bit his lip and looked away, cock jumping against Sam’s hand when his brother tucked it into his pants and zipped them up.</p><p>Sam stood up, grabbing Dean’s chin and forcing his brother to look at him. Dean chewed his lip, wishing his embarrassed blush would go away. He should have known that Sam was being too nice, he should have known the bastard was plotting something.</p><p>“Go on, then,” Sam whispered, and the words were hard it was an <em>order</em> and Dean licked his lips and nodded submissively.</p>
<hr/><p>The car ride was an experience in and of itself. The vibrations of the running engine went right up through the plug, and Dean found himself panting and grinding down into the seat by the time he had pulled out of the motel lot. He wished more than <em>anything</em> that he could just go to a different gas station, but this was a dead-end little town and there just weren’t many places to get milk.</p><p>That same damn pair of teenage girls was there when he pulled up. Dean cursed under his breath and climbed out of the car, walking stiffly towards the gas station, trying to get past them before they looked up from their respective phones. Every step made him tense up around the plug, big and tight inside him, and by the time he made it to the gas station there was a wet patch on the front of his jeans where his cock was leaking. He pushed through the doors with slightly more violence than was necessary and stalked quickly through the aisles to find the milk. There was a young man a few aisles over who was openly leering at him. Dean’s teeth were grinding by the time he walked up to the counter and slammed the bottle of milk and a few bills onto it, spitting out the word, “Cash.”</p><p>The clerk seemed very confused and slightly disturbed by the situation, but didn’t question it as she rang up the milk and took his money. Dean swallowed, then whimpered slightly when the action made his collar uncomfortably tight. He could feel eyes on his body and turned around to see the same guy still staring at him.</p><p>“You got a fuckin’ problem?” he snapped.</p><p>The man chuckled. “Yeah, I do, gorgeous. But I’m sure you could help me solve it.” His eyes dropped to Dean’s groin and Dean bit his tongue. “You seem pretty eager.”</p><p>“Hands to yourself or I’ll chop ‘em off,” Dean growled. He grabbed the milk and his receipt and strode to the door, shouldering roughly past the man. The man was still smirking at him, but seemed to have taken Dean’s warning to heart because he kept his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Outside, across the lot, past the girls again. This time one of them squeaked and full on <em>pointed</em> at him, whispering urgently to her friend. Dean was staring solidly at the ground and praying they couldn’t see how red his face was from this far away. He was pretty sure they could see his erection, though.</p><p>Dean was short of breath the entire car ride back, rocking his hips back and forth across the seat, tensing around the plug until he was whimpering. He could barely walk to the motel door, legs shaking, cock throbbing in his pants, that plug shifting inside him with every step. When he reached the door it opened on its own, and there was Sam, giving him a smug grin and holding a leash in his hands. Dean was breathing hard, not daring to move as Sam clasped the leash to the metal loop on the collar.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Sam purred, and pulled on the leash so that Dean had to step closer. Sam pressed his lips over Dean’s and pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth, drawing a moan from him. Then he yanked on the leash again and broke the kiss, giving Dean a hungry look. Dean glanced down Sam’s body and his heart jumped when he realized his brother’s pants were open, the rosy head of his cock poking out. <em>Sam lying on the mattress, eyes closed, one hand resting under his head, the other slowly jerking his cock as he thought about Dean trying to walk around in public with a hard on and a thick rubber plug stuffing him...</em></p><p>“F-f-fuck...” Dean choked out. Sam yanked on the leash again, pulling <em>down</em> this time, and Dean dropped to his knees instantly. He cringed when he realized what he was doing and looked around frantically, but there was no one in sight. A sharp jerk on the leash brought his eyes back up to Sam, and he saw that his brother’s cock was being offered to his lips.</p><p>“Suck on it,” Sam ordered.</p><p>Right there, in full view of the street, Dean leaned forward and slid his mouth over Sam’s dick. The blush on his face spread when Sam used the leash to pull him closer, dragging his mouth down the shaft until he choked. Dean’s heart was pounding. Anyone could walk by right now and see him on his knees on the motel step, collar around his neck, with his brother’s dick thrusting in and out of his mouth. He <em>could</em> raise one of his hands to halt the action, ask Sam to move the show indoors, but fuck his dignity, he was <em>loving</em> this. He was so hard it was getting uncomfortable, and even though it would only make the scene more embarrassing, Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out and started stroking it.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it...” Sam was panting above him, thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth and keeping a tight grip on the leash. “Mnnh, such a good boy for me... Keep rubbing that cock for me, baby, but don’t get off. You don’t have permission yet.”</p><p>Dean whimpered and slid his mouth further down Sam’s shaft, trying to get the whole thing in his throat. He’d never actually succeeded, Sam was kinda big, but fuck it felt good to try.</p><p>“God yes...” Sam sounded breathless, shaking slightly as Dean deepthroated him. “God, fuck, Dean, got such a perfect mouth—” Dean choked as Sam yanked on the leash, keeping himself buried in Dean’s throat until his brother was gagging. “Fuck—s’fucking tight—god, Dean, I’m gonna come in your pretty mouth—”</p><p>Dean would have groaned if Sam’s cock hadn’t been stuffing his throat, effectively gagging him. His eyes were watering slightly by the time Sam pulled out of his mouth so he could gasp for air. Then there was another tug on the leash and Sam was buried in him again, thrusting steadily, and every time he pushed into Dean’s throat Dean’s cock would pulse in his hand.</p><p>“F-fuck...” Sam grabbed Dean’s hair roughly with his free hand, the other still yanking on the leash, and pounded into his mouth. “Such a fuckin’ good boy for me, Dean, god—”</p><p>Sam gasped and thrust hard as he came, pulling back just a bit so it gushed into Dean’s mouth instead of shooting down his throat. A line of it dribbled out and dripped off of Dean’s chin when Sam gave another thrust, still filling up his brother’s mouth with come, and after a moment or two he let out a ragged breath and pulled his cock out.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean...” he panted. Dean stared up at his brother and opened his mouth so Sam could see the come on his tongue. Sam shuddered and let out another loud groan. “Oh <em>fuck</em>, Dean...”</p><p>Dean felt a sharp tug on his collar and staggered to his feet, whimpering when this moved the plug around inside him. Sam kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth and dragging him into the motel room.</p><p>“C’mon Dean, gonna get you off, wanna see you come everywhere—”</p><p>Dean let Sam pull him over to the rickety motel table and bend him over it, yanking his pants off roughly. He felt Sam grabbing his ass and spreading the cheeks, and Dean pressed his face into the table and clenched his teeth.</p><p>“God, Dean, you look so good when you’re stuffed full.”</p><p>The blush was back on his face, but at least Sam couldn’t see it this time. Then there was a sharp tug on his leash and Dean’s head was pulled back so he couldn’t hide his face against the table.</p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Sam purred, grabbing the end of the plug and starting to pull it out of Dean’s ass. Dean groaned as it stretched him, gasping when the thickest part slid out. But before it could slide out all the way, Sam pushed the plug back in, drawing a desperate gasp from Dean.</p><p>“Wanna get off, Dean?”</p><p>Dean groaned as Sam pumped the plug slowly in and out of his ass, his cock hanging stiffly and dripping onto the floor. “Y-yes...”</p><p>“Beg like a good puppy.”</p><p>Dean’s face flushed and his cock twitched. “...P-please.”</p><p>Sam tsked and left the plug in Dean’s ass for a moment to give it a swat. “Not like that, Dean. Do it right.”</p><p>Dean gnawed on his lip and whimpered, hands clenching against the table. “...Please, master.”</p><p>“That’s a good boy.” Sam grabbed the plug and started thrusting it in and out again, and Dean panted. “Go on, stroke yourself.”</p><p>Dean frantically wrapped his hand around his erection and started jerking it desperately. Sam’s grip on the leash was keeping his head up and his back arched, and occasionally Sam would tug on it so the leather pressed against Dean’s throat. The plug stretched him every time Sam pulled it out or pushed it in, bumping against his sweet spot again and again. Dean probably would have been shouting if the collar hadn’t been quite so tight around his neck, he could breathe but making any loud noise would have been hard. Then Sam leaned over him and started <em>shoving</em> the plug in and out of his ass <em>hard</em>, bit his neck possessively and hissed into it, “Come for me like a good bitch.”</p><p>Dean gasped and shook violently as he shot a rope of come across the floor, tightening up around the plug that Sam was still thrusting in and out of him. Sam bit his neck again and <em>growled</em>, and Dean cursed breathlessly as another spurt of come splattered onto the carpet. Sam finally loosed his grip on the leash and Dean’s head fell forward against the table and he gasped for air, shaking slightly in the aftershocks.</p><p>Sam ran a soothing hand down his back and pulled the plug out of him slowly. When Dean felt gentle hands starting to undo the collar, he grunted and shook his head.</p><p>“You didn’t find a job while I was getting milk, did you?” he asked tiredly.</p><p>“Uh... no...”</p><p>Dean grunted as he pulled himself upright, turning around to face Sam. He was swaying a bit, but he managed an unsteady smile. “Then, I mean, you don’t <em>have</em> to take the collar off, do you?”</p><p>Sam grinned and pulled Dean into a warm kiss. Dean happily returned it, wrapping his arms around Sam, still a little shivery from his orgasm.</p><p>“Speaking of milk,” he muffled, “I think we left it on the porch.”</p><p>Sam snorted. “S’fine, we didn’t need milk anyway.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49483562480/good-boy.</p><p>Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.</p><p>This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>